


Impossível

by carolss



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Hallucinations
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Kendra Shaw coloca a agulha na artéria em seu pescoço e ela espera.





	Impossível

Kendra Shaw coloca a agulha na artéria em seu pescoço e ela espera. Na maior parte das vezes as substâncias apenas fazem com que ela se sinta melhor por algumas horas, mas em outras mais raras fazem com que ela veja coisas impossíveis, coisas que ela desejava poder ver o tempo todo e ela acha que essa vai ser uma dessas vezes. E ela está certa.

Ela espera até que Admiral Cain esteja novamente diante dela. E pouco tempo depois lá ela está.

"Isso causa muitos danos a sua saúde a longo prazo sabia ?" Helena comentou se deitando ao lado dela na cama da sua cabine com um tom ligeiramento entretido que Kendra só tinha ouvido duas vezes no seu ano a bordo da nave Pegasus.

"Eu duvido que eu vá viver tempo o suficiente para sofrer os efeitos a longo prazo"

"Você fazia isso quando você estava sob o meu comando ?"

"Não, com você eu não precisava"

"Porque você está fazendo isso hoje ?"

"Eu vi Doutor Baltar hoje, eles dizem que ele passa horas por dia falando com aquela  _coisa_ que te matou"

Helena acaricia de leve o rosto dela. A única vez em vida que Kendra tinha sentido aquelas mãos sobre ela havia sido em um tapa para fazer com ela recobrasse sua consciência logo após o primeiro ataque dos Cylons.

"Eu deveria ter atirado nela no momento em que eu descobri o que ela era" Kendra disse.

"Isso só teria feito com que ela fosse baixada para um corpo novo"

"Mas talvez você estaria viva. Ou mesmo se esse não fosse o caso eu não teria que viver sabendo que ela está tão perto respirando e você não está. Eu odeio ela. Eu a odiava até mesmo antes de eu descobrir, eu não queria porque até aquele momento ela tinha sido gentil comigo, mas eu já a odiava"

"Talvez fosse instinto, talvez você pudesse sentir o que ela era realmente"

"Não, eu odiava ela por causa do jeito que a sua mão tocou as costas dela. Eu odiava ela porque eu queria estar no lugar dela"

"Matá-la te deixaria feliz ?"

"Não, mas me deixaria satisfeita"

"Então tem algo nesse universo que te faria feliz ?"

"Sim. Que o ataque nunca tivesse acontecido. Que você estivesse realmente aqui. E que eu tivesse tido a oportunidade de ser realmente sua"

"Então apenas coisas impossíveis"

"Basicamente sim"


End file.
